


Dance Trixie, Dance!

by FearTheSpork



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Because he's charming, Children love Satan, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearTheSpork/pseuds/FearTheSpork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dan bails on a dance at Trixie's school, who on earth will step up to make sure she has someone to dance with?</p>
<p>I'll give you three guesses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Trixie, Dance!

**Author's Note:**

> I know sometimes the way I write Dan, it might seem like I hate him. But I actually really like the guy. Sure, he's totally cock-blocking Lucifer and Chloe at the minute but if they got together in the first series, then what would we have to look forward to?
> 
> So anyway, I also adore the relationship that Trixie seems to have with Lucifer. There really is something about a child having the Devil completely wrapped around her little finger and now we've even got some awesome interaction between Trixie and Maze (come on, you all loved that scene, admit it).
> 
> So yeah, I wanted to write something other than smut. Here you go!
> 
> P.S. Thank you so much to everyone who reviews my shoddily written stories. You have no idea how much it means to me that you like it! Much love to you all.

"Something's bothering you. I can tell."

Chloe snorted, glancing at her partner. "What gave it away?"

"Might have been something to do with the way you just threw your phone across the room. Is that how you usually end calls? Because it can't be good for the phone to be honest."

He was staring at the now blank screened phone that just had skittered across Lux's shiny floor.

"Only when I can't reach the person who's pissed me off."

Her voice carried a warning not to pry. But he was Lucifer and he loved to worm his way under her skin. Even when his own life was on the line. He offered her a peacemaking smile that disappeared under her stony gaze.

"Oh come on. Was it Detective Dick-Head again?"

Her eye twitched and he grinned triumphantly. "Ha! It was." He downed his drink and poured another, grabbing a seperate glass for her. "Alright, tell Uncle Lucifer all about it."

_Uncle what?_ "Did you honestly just say those words to me?"

"Don't avoid."

"I'm _not_ -" she exhaled, snatching her drink up and tossing it back. "Look, Dan's just doing what he's always done okay? Putting work before his family." The words were bitter when they hit the air and they were made worse by the almost sympathetic look Lucifer gave her.

"I could set Maze on him, if you like," he offered after a moment of silence. "She loves a good brawl. Not that he'd put up much of a fight."

That drew out a small smile. "I might hold you to that."

Another stretch of quiet passed as he poured out two more shots. The only way to spend a Friday night after all, was drinking in the Devil's presence.

"So are you going to tell me what he's done or should I start guessing? I might be here a while," he shot her a look over the rim of his glass.

While she was oddly reluctant to share her personal troubles with him, she couldn't deny that it would be nice to bitch about how crappy Dan had just been. That and Lucifer was giving her that look that she couldn't help but trust.

She suddenly giggled, reminded of the snake from The Jungle Book.

_Trust in me_ , that's what he'd said.

Lucifer shot her an odd look and she quickly straightened her face. It was easy, especially when she recalled why she was pissed in the first place.

"He bailed on the parent dance."

Lucifer frowned, nose wrinkled in a comical way. "What the bloody hell is that? It sounds utterly dire. Like watching a sad children's birthday clown."

She managed a laugh, half from the look on his face and half from his words.

But it was tinged with sadness and he refrained from interrupting again.

A long sigh of resignation passed her lips. "Trixie's school is putting on this event for the kids on Monday night. They're supposed to bring their moms and dads to dance with. It's just a stupid thing, I guess, but..." she trailed off, looking miserable and lost for words.

Lucifer felt his gut twist in an uncomfortable and very unfamiliar sort of way.

What was that? Sadness? Pity? Surely not.

"But your miserable specimen of an ex has work and Beatrice is going to be disappointed because he won't be there," he finished for her. Off her nod he said, "What an arsehole."

"That's one word for him."

Personally she'd been thinking far worse but she supposed that dragging Dan's name through the mud wouldn't really make her feel better. It certainly wouldn't make Trix feel better when it came to the daddy-daughter dance and her dad was in an office doing reports.

"God!" she exclaimed, suddenly overcome with anger. "He had two fucking weeks to book it off," she shook her head.

"Look," Lucifer rubbed the back of his neck, clearly at a loss for words. This was one of those situations that was still foreign to him and he had no idea how to deal with it. He went for flattery. "She still has you, doesn't she? I'd say she's pretty lucky."

From the next stool over, Chloe eyed him.

"Lucifer. Are you trying to comfort me?"

" _No_ ," he scoffed, looking offended. A beat passed. "Is it working?"

She cocked her head, thrown off by the earnest look he was giving her. "Not really." Lucifer was the worst at comforting people. He was blunt and spoke his mind- which often led to him saying unintentional but hurtful things.

His almost hopeful expression vanished and she was suddenly overwhelmed by the sweetness of the gesture anyway.

"But- thank you for trying at least."

She reached out and squeezed his arm. He looked as though he didn't know what to do with himself so she took pity on him.

"Look, I have to get going. Thanks for the drink."

Hopping off her stool, she was surprised that he didn't protest as he usually did. "You're welcome Detective. Sleep well," he saluted her with another full glass as she walked up the stairs.

Exiting into the warm night air, Chloe shook herself.

She would not dream about deep brown eyes tonight. No, no, nope, definitely not. She walked briskly back to her car, convincing herself the entire way.

Inside, Lucifer swirled the contents of his glass, lost in thought.

This would never do.

"Maze!" he called suddenly, voice cutting through the silence like a knife. His bartender and friend appeared suddenly from wherever she'd been skulking. "I need you to clear my schedule for Monday night."

Maze looked startled.

"But that's-"

"I know what it is," he held up a hand. "But I've just found something far more interesting to do."

-

"And _then_ , Carla said that her daddy was a Prince but I didn't believe her because one time she told us that-"

Chloe smiled at her daughter's endless rambling.

It was adorable how excited she was. She'd even picked out her own dress- after Chloe had managed to steer her away from the toy section of course. She was now sitting on the stool of the dressing table, kicking her legs and chatting as Chloe did her hair for her.

It was almost the perfect picture.

But the heavy weight of Dan bailing on them was sitting in her stomach like a lead balloon.

Even though, after explaining the situation to Trixie, she'd simply said," _It's okay mommy. You can dance all my dances with me_."

She felt like she'd been hit by a truck.

Trixie loved her father unconditionally. Which is why it hurt so much every time he let them down.

She dreaded the moment that the little girl finally figured out that her wonderful dad would pick work over her. Picturing the devastated look on an older Trixie's face made Chloe's eyes sting.

Damn him.

If he'd have been half as eager to work on the Palmetto case then maybe she wouldn't have been shunned by the entire department for the past year. Although, she supposed it wasn't all bad. She did sort of have a partner now.

Work wouldn't be nearly as interesting without Lucifer trailing behind her and being utterly oblivious to procedure and rules.

It kept her on her toes at least.

And he was pretty easy on the eyes, if she did say so herself.

"Mommy, you've spaced."

Trixie's voice broke her reverie.

"Sorry babe. I was thinking about something." She shook herself, focusing again on her daughter's dark hair. She really did look gorgeous in her little green dress and she wasn't just saying that because she was her mom.

The skirt flowed outwards in big ruffles and she'd even found shoes to match, which surprised Chloe seeing as her daughter was usually a tee-shirt and pants type of little girl.

But clearly, the idea of her first big school dance had captivated her.

The emerald green bow that had now been added to her hair, topped off the look. Trixie hopped down from the stool and headed for the full length mirror, twisting this way and that to scrutinize herself.

"How do I look?"

Chloe suddenly found herself with a lump in her throat. "Beautiful as always," she managed, stroking her child's hair as she hurried out of the room. Instead of thinking about how her daughter was growing up so quickly, she busied herself looking for the camera.

"Trix, babe? Come on. If you want to get there on time-"

A knock on the door startled her.

For one miraculous moment, she imagined that Dan had actually risen to the occasion. But she quickly banished that thought back to where it came from. It was probably just Mrs. Peter's insisting for the third time this week that they'd stolen her paper.

Pulling the door open and readying herself for an argument, she was more than a little surprised to find Lucifer in place of the seventy year old woman.

"Ah! Detective. I was beginning to wonder if you'd already left."

"Uhm..." she tried to wipe the surprised look off of her face. "No?"

"Excellent," he stepped inside, forgoing an invitation as usual. She wondered briefly if he'd ever wait for her to say 'come in'.

Probably not.

"Lucifer, what are you doing here? Trix and I are running late already. We were just leaving."

"Yes! Tonight's the night of the dance, isn't it?"

He splayed his arms out and for the first time she noticed that he was dressed in a tux, instead of his usual suit. She let her gaze roam over him without thought. He was smirking when she finally met his eye again.

"You're looking ravishing as usual Chloe," he said, sotto voce and that brought her out of her own head.

"Th-thank you. Why are you dressed like that?" she finally asked.

"Well, I'd think it was pretty clear. I'm here to escort you both," he beamed, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. At her blank look, he felt the need to elaborate further. "Well," he said. "On Friday night during our end of day drinks, you said Beatrice would have no-one to dance with tonight. I myself happen to be an excellent dancer and so I put two and two together."

She tilted her head. "But didn't you have that dinner, tonight? The one you've been talking about for a week- with the... um."

"Owner of Crime? Yes. I wanted to buy it from him you see. Thought I could finally arrange a meeting. He's notoriously difficult to speak with face to face."

"So why aren't you there? I thought it was important," she stressed, still reeling from the barrage of information.

"Cancelled it," he said simply, eyes bright.

Her eyes went wide and oh, sweet Jesus, she couldn't draw breath any more.

He'd actually cancelled his plans? The same plans that he'd been mentioning for a week and that he would probably never get another shot at? Then he'd turned up on her doorstep in a tux, to make sure her daughter had someone to dance with?

Her whole body ignited with heat.

What was he trying to do to her? There was appealing to the maternal instinct and then there was this. She wondered if it would be entirely inappropriate to rip off her clothes and yank him into the bedroom by his bow tie.

It might ruin the evening but-

Wow. Just... _wow._

Lucifer was interpreting her silence in a completely different way.

"O-kay. I might not have thought this through. Have I misunderstood? I've proven before that I'm awfully inept at reading you. I certainly didn't want to intrude on the family festivities-"

Her hand on his arm cut him off.

"Lucifer," she said earnestly. "That is the sweetest thing you have _ever_  done. I can't thank you enough."

He beamed down at her, happy that his plan had not in fact, blown up in his face.

"You're quite welcome Detective-" he was cut off mid-sentence by something, or rather, someone, ploughing full force into his leg. It probably would have sent anyone else flying. Lucifer was oddly still though. "Ah, hello Beatrice."

Chloe had to hand it to him. He didn't flail around as much anymore when Trixie assaulted him.

The girl grinned upwards, eyes wide with excitement.

"Hey Lucifer! You look nice," she cocked her head, arms still wrapped firmly around him. "Are you going to a party too?"

His eyes met Chloe's briefly. "Yes actually. I thought I'd take yourself and your lovely mother to your dance."

Chloe thought Trixie's reaction to his words would have made a great Youtube video. Sadly, she didn't have a camera on hand.

By the time she'd calmed Trixie down, they were definitely running late.

Lucifer led Trixie out of the house while Chloe locked up, still trying to cram everything that had happened so far into a box in her brain so she could deal with it later. In small portions. That way it wouldn't overwhelm her and her suddenly soul consuming urge to have Lucifer's babies.

She was totally _not_  attracted to bad, rude men who also happened to be good dads.

Lucifer wasn't even a father, for Christ's sake.

She would just have to snap herself out of this silly lust-haze. She must be close to her period, she decided. Hormones flying everywhere.

Then she made the mistake of turning around and was met with the image of Lucifer holding her daughter's smaller hand in his, chatting with her like he'd known her for years. She approached them and caught the tail end of what Lucifer was saying.

"-might need these," he finished, reaching into his pocket.

He pulled out a rather expensive looking pair of sunglasses and flicked them open, sliding them onto Trixie's face. She beamed and turned to Chloe. "Lucifer says they'll make me look like a movie star! Do they?" she turned her head to the left and then back again, eager for her mother's approval.

They certainly completed the Audrey Hepburn in Breakfast at Tiffany's look that her daughter had going on.

"Perfect," Chloe nodded, a smile breaking out.

"Excellent. We're all agreed. Come along then," Lucifer offered her his arm and she took it, allowing herself to be led to his car.

-

Between endless introductions to people she sort of knew and Trixie's countless exclamations of, " _This is Lucifer. He's my mom's boyfriend!_ " Chloe was ready for the night to end before it had even begun.

The teachers who knew both herself and Dan, kept shooting her questioning looks that she didn't appreciate.

Plenty of kids had brought step-parents, or aunts and uncles with them. Her situation was hardly a strange one.

Granted, none of them were called Lucifer Morningstar but still. He was sweet enough to actually turn up, unlike her idiot of an ex-husband.

The announcer- an exhausted looking DJ whom Chloe and Lucifer had spent the night giggling at- proclaimed that there were just two more dances to go and then it would be home time. The children groaned in horror.

The parents groaned in sweet relief.

Chloe breathed a heavy sigh, glancing over at her companion who looked overly at ease with himself, reclining back in his seat and surveying her.

She was almost jealous of his ability to fit in, in any given situation.

"Tired love?" he asked, smile on his face. She snorted, nodding.

"There's something about being in a room with thirty under ten's while their parents look at you strangely all night that just saps my energy. I have no idea how you're still looking so... perky," she narrowed her eyes.

He hummed. "If it helps, I've been dead on the inside since the third song. Had it not been for how excited your offspring was about introducing me as your boyfriend-" he beamed a smile when she groaned. "Then the night might have been entirely unbearable."

"Sometimes I think she likes tormenting me."

"I knew there was a reason I don't find the child's company completely repulsive."

"You say the sweetest things Lucifer," Chloe pursed her lips. Then- "She's so happy that you came with us, you know," she admitted, watching in amusement as he cleared his throat and looked away.

"Yes, well..."

Chloe smiled knowingly. "Well, you couldn't leave her to dance alone because despite what you claim, she has you wrapped around her little finger?" He shot her a sour look. Lucifer liked her daughter and they both knew it.

"That never leaves this table."

"Pinky swear?" she raised her hand, wiggling her pinky finger at him. He glared at her, knowing full well she was taunting him over the afternoon that Trixie had made him pinkie swear on everything she could think of.

He shifted in his seat as a few laughing children scurried past. "What have I been reduced to?" he asked, rolling his eyes heavenwards. She bit her lip. Lucifer could have been at a meeting tonight, expanding his business and instead he'd decided to come here because he knew that Trixie needed someone to be there for her.

All joking about having his babies aside, she mused as she observed him. It wasn't just any man who put aside something so important for the child of a woman he wasn't even sleeping with.

Lucifer had done it because he wanted to.

That fact alone was making her seriously reconsider giving him a chance. She leaned towards him, a warm smile on her face and he noticed the change of demeanour. "If it makes you feel any better Lucifer," she said. "This has won you some serious points tonight."

He reclined, unsure if she was teasing him or not. But the earnest expression she wore made him swallow hard. "So, if I were to say, ask you on a date? You wouldn't exactly say no?" A hint of a smile crept over his lips, eyes dark and lingering on her mouth for a moment.

"How does Friday sound?"

There was nothing like taking that leap of faith to make your stomach do somersaults, Chloe thought.

"Bloody wonderful, Detective."

Her smile dropped when she glanced briefly over Lucifer's shoulder and noticed just who was on their way to the table. He noticed, turning his head in the direction she was grimacing in.

_Oh crap._

"Here come Mr. and Mrs Perfect," she informed him. Lucifer raised an eyebrow at the couple who, arm in arm, were weaving through tables and children clearly on a mission. Other parents were quickly scattering- a testament to how obnoxious the pair were known to be.

"They look like serial killers."

She had to agree with him. It probably had something to do with the fixed smiles that seemed to be in place twenty-four seven.

"Hmm," she agreed.

"So, why are the rest of these overworked pro-creators parting like the Red Sea?" he asked, inwardly smiling at his Biblical reference. Chloe was too busy dreading the thought of the coming conversation to notice.

"Probably because they're the biggest gossip's to ride into town since TMZ started telling people which celebrities have gotten fat," she explained. "They like to pick people out at event's like this and before you know it, your life story is being broadcast around the school. It looks like we're the lucky winners tonight. Probably because of you."

"I tend to have that effect on people."

"You couldn't go covert just for one night?" she smiled good-naturedly, nudging him with her foot under the table. He shared her humour.

"I wasn't informed that there would be gossip hounds after us at a child's dance party," he sniffed, observing the couple as they advanced. Chloe watched with him, much more tense seeing as she knew what was coming and he didn't.

"I honestly don't know what's worse. Watching them rumble slowly towards you like you're tied to a railway line, or them appearing out of no-where like a severe stroke." He laughed loudly and that seemed to attract their attention even more, because they met Chloe's eye and she pasted a smile on her face, lowering her voice to a whisper. "Brace yourself. We're about to become very popular."

"Ooh, my first public gang-bang. How delightful."

Chloe almost spit out the drink she'd just downed.

She was about to remind him not to say anything like that to their faces when the pair descended upon the table and the madness could begin.

"Chloe, hi! Long time no see," Ashley Jones crooned, shrill as ever. Hair and make-up done immaculately, she was the epitome of gorgeous as much as Chloe hated to admit it. "You look so," the other woman's eyes flicked over Chloe's outfit. "Healthy."

Lucifer tensed beside her.

_Oh God._

"Thanks," Chloe accepted dryly, already wanting to stab herself in the eye with the nearest fork. She nodded towards the man, "James, nice to see you again," and he reciprocated the gesture before pulling a chair out for his wife.

_Please, why don't you join us?_

"We simply must get together more often Chloe," Ashley, patted Chloe's arm in a simpering, condescending way. "Poor dear, working so hard to protect our city, you mustn't even see the night life around here."

Before Chloe could say anything, Lucifer decided it was high time to interrupt. "Actually, I'd say she sees plenty of excitement. After all, she's gorgeous enough to gain access to some of the most exclusive clubs around. It ah, makes me a little jealous."

Chloe felt butterflies beating in her stomach. Although considering how hard they were flapping it could well have been bats instead.

With his brusque statement hanging in the air, the attention finally turned to Lucifer, who looked a little less at ease than he had when it was just the two of them. James glanced at his wife, trying to be secretive but it was conspicuous. "Nice to meet you. We haven't seen you around the school at all, Mister...?"

"Oh, well it's only my second time here. I'm merely here to escort Chloe and her daughter. Please, call me Lucifer," he said in the voice that oozed charm and Chloe hid her eye-roll.

Their fixed smiles faltered a little bit when he finally mentioned his name.

"What an... unusual name," Ashley tittered, in exactly the same tone she'd used when she'd called Chloe 'healthy'.

Chloe's smile dropped completely from where she'd been trying her best to keep it up. Sure, Lucifer had an odd name but she liked it. It was a million times more pleasing to her ears than their names ever would be.

But the other woman recovered from her seeming discomfort with ease. "We just came over because a few of the other parents have been speculating and we didn't want them spreading any... nasty rumours about the two of you." Chloe and Lucifer shared a look.

"Nasty in what way?" Lucifer asked, lowly. Chloe recognized his tone of voice as one of annoyance and she couldn't help but agree with him. They were really bringing the mood down.

Ashley laughed, fake and perfect, waving her hand while James sat stoically beside her and made no effort to hide his distaste for Lucifer. It was loud and clear that Lucifer returned the sentiment. "Oh, they were just saying how odd it was that a complete stranger was here tonight instead of little Trixie's father, that's all."

Clearly, Mr. and Mrs Perfect didn't approve.

Lucifer crossed his arms, eyes flashing and Chloe swore she felt steam coming out of her ears. Leaning across the table, she spoke before Lucifer had a chance to lay into the smug assholes. "Listen, you can't just come over here and jump to a conclusion when you have no idea what our situation is-" she began, fully intent on going into a rage.

James cut her off.

"Look, Chloe, we mean no offence to you. But, we have to be concerned about the safety of our children."

Chloe balked, taken aback. In the other seat, Lucifer was thinking about all the ways he would have tortured gossipers back in Hell.

Ah, the good old days.

"Their safety?"

"Yeah," James continued, voice stressing his annoyance. "This guy could be anybody and you brought him here without us knowing him first. He's never even been to a PTA meeting. How do we know he's not going to do something to one of the kids?"

Lucifer cut in, eyes dark and anger seeping into his voice. "I don't particularly like what you're implying."

James shrugged. "Look pal, it's nothing personal okay?"

Chloe was still reeling in shock. Were these monstrous idiots actually insinuating that she, a seasoned Detective for the L.A.P.D, would invite someone into her daughter's life, into her _school_ , and not be one hundred percent on their intentions? They had the gall to sit there and accuse a man they'd never even met of being something as vile as a paedophile?

Lucifer was many things but he was _not_  that.

He was the man who'd stepped up to the plate tonight for her child and for her too. She wasn't just going to sit here and let them slander him-

"We just thought you of all people would know better."

He was oddly quiet one moment and then the next, Lucifer's hand shot out, snagging James's collar and pulling him easily across the table until they were face to face. Thankfully, the DJ was distracting the children and mostly everyone else but Chloe could still hear every word that Lucifer said.

"Now, you listen to me you irritating amoeba," he growled softly, dangerously. "There are only two people on this miserable little planet that I would never, ever hurt. One of them is sitting at this table and big surprise, it's neither you, nor your shrew of a wife."

Ashley didn't say anything about the slander, far too busy being open mouthed and worried for her husband's safety.

"The other," Lucifer continued, "Is Trixie bloody Decker. So, in light of that information- which I'm sure you're ingesting very quickly- you can safely toddle off home and let me worry about their best interests. Because those are all that matter to me," he hissed and James recoiled back from him when Lucifer finally released his shirt collar.

"Ashley, let's go," James muttered, clearly shaken by the incident. His wife nodded silently, casting a concerned look at the pair of them. Chloe simply glared back and the pair fled when they realized they would get no support from her.

Chloe groaned when she watched them head straight into a gathering of adults near the door way. "Damn it, now everybody's going to be talking about us."

Lucifer snorted. "Let them bloody talk," he grouched, clearly pissed off at the earlier twisted accusations. Chloe cocked her head to look at him.

"It really bothered you, didn't it? Them saying that you might hurt Trix."

He nodded, not looking at her and instead choosing to stare at the far wall. "You ah- you know I meant what I said to him."

She grinned, a little high off of seeing Ashley and James taken down a peg or two. It was nice for once, to have someone who would stand up for herself and her daughter. If that someone just happened to be an intimidating, eccentric, six foot something man then so be it.

"I know," she said simply and without another word, she laced her fingers through his. Lucifer stared down at their joined hands and a smile quirked the corner of his mouth.

They stayed like that in companionable silence until they were finally joined by an out of breath Trixie, ten minutes later. When she noticed her mother holding hands with him, her smile became impossibly wide.

But she didn't say anything about it.

Clever child, Lucifer mused as he observed her. She was red cheeked and restless, eager to get back to the makeshift dance floor. "Having fun babe?" Chloe reached over with her free hand to tuck Trixie's wayward hair behind her ear.

"Yep," she answered, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. After a moment, she turned her attention to Lucifer, almost shyly. "Mrs. Woodbrooke says it's time for the dad dance."

Chloe glanced at Lucifer just in time to see his eyebrows rise.

"She said I could sit it out if I wanted but..." she trailed off, for once a little lost for words. "Um," she tried again, honestly unable to pluck up the courage to ask him. Even though this was the reason Lucifer had come with them tonight.

Chloe had never seen Trixie be bashful in her entire life. Lucifer released Chloe's hand after giving it a firm squeeze.

"Say no more, child," he bent at the waist and the next moment, Trixie was sitting on his hip and he was striding towards the dance floor with her, where all the other dad's had amassed with their children.

Quite frankly, Chloe didn't think her resolve could take much more of this relentless emotional pummelling. How the hell had she ever labelled Lucifer as a jerk? Thinking back, she supposed he hadn't made the best first impression, trying to throw her off with questions about sex.

But this man was so different to that one.

She found herself walking towards the dance floor, behind a few other women who were eager to see their husbands dancing with their children. Pushing her way through the small crowd, she spotted them easily thanks to Lucifer's height and Trixie's laughter.

He had her child in his arms, one hand holding her up and the other joined with hers.

He moved them across the floor in elegant strides that would have put many a professional dancer to shame but she knew that Trixie was just enjoying being spun that quickly, from the way her head kept falling back and giggles were shaking her body.

Across the floor, Ashley caught her eye and quickly turned away to gossip with a few of the other women. They cast several looks in Lucifer's direction and then in hers.

Chloe let them talk.

She was too busy basking in the glow of her child's happiness and wondering just how on earth she was going to wait until Friday for a date.

-  
On the drive back to the house, soft snores from the back seat indicated that Trixie was fast asleep already. Chloe glanced up into the rear view mirror, smiling at the sight of her daughter's head resting back against the seat, mouth open and fingers twitching.

"You know, as far as children go, she's not awful. Even Maze likes her."

Chloe beamed at Lucifer, still absolutely spinning from the way he'd acted tonight. He could say anything right now and she would let it slide, purely for the fact that he'd been an utter delight to be around for the last few hours.

The city lights dashed past until they became sparser and eventually, Lucifer turned into Chloe's street smoothly and came to a rolling halt outside her front door. The car engine died and Lucifer looked over to her at last, clearly unsure about what to say now that the evening was over and done with.

"Lucifer," Chloe's voice broke the silence at last and in an unusually intimate act for them, she reached across the gap and stroked her thumb across his cheekbone. "I know you don't do this sort of thing and I know how weird it must have been for you tonight."

"Honestly, Chloe," he scoffed. "How many times do I have to say-"

"Let me finish," she cuffed him around the ear softly and he laughed, head falling against the headrest and an easy smile sliding onto his face. She matched it, her thumb going back to rubbing circles against his stubble. "But I wanted you to know that I appreciate it. All of it. Especially when you scared the crap out of the Disgustingtons."

"That was certainly the highlight of the evening," he agreed, in a very serious tone.

They both broke into laughter and in the soft light thrown from the street lamps, he looked so much younger than she'd ever seen him before. So boyishly handsome and sincere. When the laughing died down, the silence became thicker the longer they stared at each other, tension coiling in her stomach.

All she wanted to do was lean across the tiny gap and kiss him.

She found herself doing just that. "Come here," she tugged his face forward, breathless already and he obliged eagerly. So, so close and she would finally be giving in.

"Are you two kissing?"

They jumped apart like they'd been burned, surprised and a little sheepish that they'd both seemingly forgotten about the third occupant in the car. Trixie was wide eyed, chin resting in her hands and she'd clearly been watching for far longer than she was letting on.

"How long have you been awake?" Chloe raised an eyebrow at her mischievous daughter, who simply grinned back at her knowingly. Even in the dark it was easy enough to see the colour of red staining Chloe's cheeks.

"It's okay. I'll cover my eyes," she said matter-of-factly, doing just that.

Chloe laughed and reached backwards to unbuckle the seat belt at the side of her daughter. "Go, now. Little Hellion," she mumbled and Trixie giggled, squeezing herself between the two front seats for a moment, to speak with her favourite person in the world.

"Thank you for coming with us Lucifer. I had a really nice time," she nodded and Lucifer shifted in his seat, clearly uneasy with the amount of praise he was getting for once. Without waiting for an answer from him, she pecked a kiss to his cheek and raced out of the car to wait patiently by the front door.

Chloe shook her head as Trixie peeked over her shoulder now and again, clearly hoping to catch them kissing.

When she finally turned back to an oddly silent Lucifer, she couldn't help but laugh at the expression on his face. Clearly he still had a few barriers to get past when it came to children but hey, he was more than getting there.

"See you Friday?" she asked, hand on his arm.

"Yes, of course. See you Friday, Detective. I'll text you the time," he swallowed hard, trying to come back to himself and not be affected by just how much love Trixie Decker held for him.

Chloe squeezed his wrist, forcing him to look up at her. She cast a glance towards Trixie to make sure she wasn't looking, before leaning across the gap and brushing a chaste kiss against the corner of his mouth.

Without giving him time to say anything else, she was out of the car.

"Goodnight Lucifer. Sweet dreams," she waved to him as she unlocked the front door and ushered the child inside. Casting one last long glance over her shoulder, she grinned at the shell shocked expression on his face and closed the door, bracing herself for the onslaught of questions from a suddenly wide awake seven year old.

Outside, Lucifer pulled away from the curb, wide eyed and trying to process the events of the night so far. Trying to process the softness of Chloe's lips against his cheek and the smell of her perfume when she'd gotten so close.

Somehow, he managed to arrive back at Lux in one piece, his head still somewhere back at the Decker residence. He was pretty sure he ran at least three red lights in his absent-mindedness but he couldn't even slightly bring himself to care.

As he wandered through the club, he was abruptly stopped by Maze near the elevator. She looked pleased with herself and he managed to pull his mind away from Chloe for a moment to wonder why.

"What, pray tell, has got you looking so smug?" he raised an eyebrow and she smirked.

"I managed to arrange another meeting for you. Friday night. But he says this will be your last chance. After this, he's selling Crime to someone else," she informed him and Lucifer swallowed hard. Maze was clearly waiting for a barrage of praise to be thrown her way for doing such an excellent job.

"You clever little demon," Lucifer grinned, a little strained. "But did you say Friday?"

Maze's face dropped at the tone of his voice and she raised her hands. "Oh no. No, don't you dare say-"

"Sorry love, you'll have to cancel it. I've something far more vexing to do. I have a date with Miss Decker."

The Devil patted her shoulder fondly, completely oblivious again as his thoughts drifted towards his upcoming date with the Detective. He practically floated away and left Mazikeen standing there, left eye twitching and her mouth open in surprise.

The elevator doors closed on Lucifer, who was whistling an unfamiliar song and beaming from ear to ear. Maze groaned, finally coming out of her state of shock.

"Ugh, _love_ ," she muttered with disgust, turning on her heel and storming off to find something else to amuse her for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I said at the top that I wanted to write things that weren't smut.... but fear not. There'll be plenty more of that too. I'm not completely without sin.


End file.
